chaos in high school
by SaKuRaYukIe
Summary: she is a high spirited but also a hot headed girl who hates playboys… while he is the most popular guy in archangel Destiny high and not to mention the number one playboy in school. What happens if their path crossed? AxC and other pairings
1. arrival of the prince

Desclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed nor gundam seed destiny…. I can't even draw... Oh well…. Here it goes…. Hope you'll like it! ….

Summary: she is a high spirited but also hot headed girl who hates playboys… while he is the most popular guy in archangel Destiny high and the number one playboy in school. What happens if their path crossed?... this is total chaos….

Chapter one: arrival of the prince.

"_time to wake up! Time to wake up!"_

"urgh!!.. stupid alarm clock!" a certain blond girl said while silencing the alarm clock and getting out of her bed and going straight to her bathroom…..

"Cagalli wake up! Your going to be late for school! Your father alredy left too." called out a girl named Via Hibiki down stairs

"yes Mom!" said the blond again while running downstairs fully attired and ready to go….

"Cagalli!! If you don't hurry up I'm going to leave you!! I don't want to be late for school!" said a brunette boy.

"you go on Kira! I'll just ride a bus!..."

"ok! I'll wait for you at the ceremony ok!" shouted kira back

"ok!"

"_**hi everyone!maybe you're wondering who is this noisy blonde girl…. Well, My name is Cagalli Yula Attha previously Cagalli Hibiki My parents are Ullen and Via Hibiki and my brother is Kira Hibiki. Maybe you are wondering why my surname is different from their's… well long story. Anyway I'm a simple student and I'm just about to start my first day at my new school… hope it'll be fine….**_

a bus stopped in front of archangel Destiny high, Cagalli climbed down the bus and stared with disbelief at the enormous school…. _"I can't believe I'm going to this school because of Kira" _Cagalli thought"oh well… guess I'll have to bear with it…" sha said as she entered the school's main gate.

"_now where is the gym?"_ she asked herself. Then she spotted an auburn haired girl _"how obout I ask direction to that girl"_ she thought as she went closer to the girl.

"um, excuse me miss… do you know where the gym is?" cagalli said

"yes." The girl said as she turned her head toward cagalli "I'm just about to go there, how about we go there together?" she asked cagalli and then smiled nicely at her.

"ok!" cagalli said cheerfully and then smiled at her.

"anyway… I'm Miriallia Haww. But you can call me milly! Nice to meet you!" she said as she smiled and offered her hand to her.

"I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Attha. Nice to meet you too!!" cagalli said while shaking hands with her.

They walked for a couple of minuets more, until they finally reach the gym.

"we're here!" exclaimed milly.

Cagalli only stared at the enormous gym. Daydreaming

"come on! The ceremony is going to start soon.." milly said going inside the gym and snapping cagalli out of her daydreaming.

"yeah….right…" was the only thing cagalli could say while following milly inside the gym. While walking behind milly she heard someone call her name.

"cagalli!" shouted kira while running to her "where have you been? Don't you know how worried I'am? I thought something bad happened to you!" said kira getting mad at cagalli.

Milly only stared at the two who was arguing at that time with question and disbelief painted on her face.

"kira, you're over reacting it's not like it's midnight! Look mr. sunny is shining brightly! And besides I'm 18 years old already!... Like you! Remember we're twins!" Cagalli said whispering at kira loud enough for him to hear.

"yeah you're right… sorry for over reacting… but you can't blame me! As the older twin it's normal for me to be worried about you…" said kira sighting.

Cagalli glared at kira. "um who's the oldest again?"

Kira sweat dropped "um.. none?… we're twins right?"

"yeah! Good thing you know that!" said cagalli

"_typical cagalli…"_ kira sweat dropped.

Just then, milly suddenly dragged cagalli away from kira. Kira was shocked and dumbfounded .

"tell me! What's your connection with _the Kira Hibiki?_" whispered milly to cagalli's ears

"he's my twin brother!" said cagalli "is something wrong with that?" asked cagalli innocently

milly looked at her with disbelief "you're not kidding aren't you?" asked milly with a questioning look "you mean you're brother is _The_ Kira Hibiki?" milly said to cagalli emphasizing the word the.

"yeah so what? And what's with the the "_the"_ word?" asked cagalli

"kira is 2nd of the most popular boys here in school! He even have his own fan club!" exclaimed milly

"oh really?.." said cagally going near to kira.

"what?" asked kira looking at cagalli. Every girl was glaring at cagalli.

"so" she begun "our little cry baby is the 2nd most popular boy in school" said cagalli in a teasing tone "you also have your own fan club! That's shocking!" said cagalli teasing kira. "you're fan girls must be stupid to idolize you! Now I do believe love is blind." Said cagalli teasing kira even more.

"well cagalli I think I'm gonna go over there to my friends….. um…. I think I'll see you later?" said milly

"oh… ok I'll just see you later… bye!" said cagalli as milli walk away and waved her good bye.

"who's that?" asked kira curiously.

"my new friend… well anyway back to the topic so you're popular in this school eh?" said cagalli with an evil grin.

"so what if I'm the 2nd most popular boy in school? Atleast I'm popular! Not a trouble maker like you!" said kira in a sarcastic tone.

"atleast I'm not a cry baby like you." Said cagally, teasing kira even more.

"hey! I'm not a cry baby!" said kira getting pissed.

"yeah right you always run to mom whenever we have a fight" cagalli said in a sarcastic tone, making kira even more pissed.

"that's it!" finally kira exploded "you are so dead cagally!" said kira ready to jump on cagalli, but cagalli started to run away from kira "hey! Come back hear you trouble maker!" shouted kira running after cagalli.

"Catch me if you can! Cry baby!" shouted cagalli back.

Both of them run around the gym chasing each other like a 5 year old kids playing "it". (well that's what they call mata-mataya in amerika right?) at last kira catch cagalli's hand and pinned her head in between his right arm.

"hah! You think you can run away from me?" said kira laughing.

"let go of me kira!" shouted cagalli in a dangerous tone "or else…." said cagalli.

Now even more girls are getting jealous looking at the twins. They didn't know their twins they thought their lovers.

"or else what?" kira asked cagalli not aware of the danger that was about to come

_THUD_

_BLAG_

_THUD_

"now that's what happens if you mess up with me…" cagalli said looking proud at her so called "victory"…

"aye aye…"

Several girls went to kira's aid, who was at that time in dream land already. One girl with red hair went over to cagalli.

"hey you! Blondie!" shouted the red haired girl angry at cagalli. "who are you to do that to _my _kira?"

"and who do you think you are to talk to me that way bitch?" said cagalli said in a cold voice.

"I'm flay Alster! President of the kira fanclub!" she said proudly "now who's the bitch here huh? whore?" she said to cagalli.

"you are." Said cagalli in a sarcastic tone, "so you're the stupid president of this idiots fanclub." cagalli Said in a mocking tone. "you must the dumbest person ever, to like that idiotic cry baby."

"what did you say you-" flay was about to say something and attack cagalli.  
But cagalli cut her off immediately.

"I'm his twin sister. Happy?" cagalli said

flay and the others looked at cagalli with disbelief. "you think I'll believe that make-up story of yours?" flay hissed at cagalli.

"it's not a story red hair freak! it's a sentence and it's a fact. Why don't you ask that idiot over there" cagalli pointed at kira who was at that time back to the real world already.

"yeah she's right flay. She's my twin sister. And don't try to hurt her or else you'll see the demon inside me!" kira hissed at flay.

"I understood that kira-sama!" cried flay throwing her self to kira but kira quckly dodge her and ended up hitting the wall.

"don't try to hug me fool." Said kira.

"welcome back to the real world kira! How was dreamland?" asked cagalli in a sarcastic tone.

"god damn it cagalli! You hit like a man! God it hurts!" said kira

"it's ok. your face is as hard as stone that's why we're equal" said cagalli patting kira at the back.

"urgh!.. your unbelievable!" was the only thing kira could say to cagalli.

Suddenly a car parked outside the gym 5 boys climbed down the car and were surrounded by several girls giggling.

"good morning girls! How are you all doing today?" a blond boy said giving out a seductive smile to all the girls around him.

"for god's sake dearka! It's early in the morning! And your into girls already!" a silver haired boy said looking pretty annoyed.

"hey chill out yzak! Your not going to get any girls if your always grumpy." said the blond again.

"I'm not interested at any women dearka!... I'm not like you!" shouted the silver haired boy getting more annoyed.

"yeah... Because you're only interested in your mom…"snapped the blond back.

"why you-"yzak was about to jump on dearka when a green haired boy interrupted.

"hey guys it's early in the morning!, why don't we start our day right ok?" said the green haired boy.

"don't tell me that, tell that to mr. grumpy here" said dearka.

"hmph!." Was the only thing yzak could say..

"hey guys!...let's get going! the girls here are pretty annoying!" said a boy with messy raven hair and beautiful Safire eyes. (beautiful?? Yeah right….)

"yeah.. I'm about to be crushed here." Said another boy with blue hair

"hey guys! Over here!" kira called out the five boys waving his hand.

"yo kira! Long time no see!" said dearka walking toward kira, just then, he noticed cagalli. "hey! Why don't you introduce us to this pretty lady beside you?" said dearka giving cagalli a seductive smile.

"just who do you think you're talking to idiot? And don't give me that super duper ugly smile of yours… it's disgusting!" hissed cagalli.

"oh!" dearka said raising an eye brow on her. "looks like we've got a very interesting girl here!" daerka said giving cagalli a sly smile.

"um, dearka, I don't recommend you teasing her if you still want to live in the real world…" kira said laughing a little. Dearka only smirked.

"well anyway cagalli this are my friends the one with blonde hair is Dearka Elseman"

"yo!" said dearka

"the one with messy raven hair is Shinn Asuka"

upon hearing the name of shinn cagalli quickly looked at him with disbelief in her eyes

"shinn? Is that you? Shinn?" asked cagalli

"hmm…? c-c-cagalli? Is that really you?" asked shinn too with disbelief in his eyes.

"waaahhh!! It really is you! I can't believe it!!" cagalli exclaimed as she jumped over to shinn to hug him.

Shinn hugged her back "hah! Me too! I never thought I'd be able to see you again…"

"c-cagalli!?" upon hearing the voice cagalli quickly let go of shinn and turned her head towards the direction of the voice. She was shocked to see another familiar face.

"a-auel? Waaaahhhh!! You're here too!!" cagalli exclaimed happily as she hugged auel.

"c-cagalli….. can't….b-breath….." said auel in between breath coz cagalli was squeezing the life out of him.

"oh…. Sorry…. I just missed you soooo much! That's all"cagalli said as she smiled at auel "hmmm… I really missed you two!!" cagalli exclaimed cagalli again as she squeezed the life out of them.

"c-cagalli…. W-we.. c-can't …b-breath…."said auel in between breaths.

"y-yeah…y-you're…k-killing… u-us…." Said shinn almost dying.

Cagalli let go of them. "oh… sorry again… hehe my bad." Said cagalli slightly laughing.

"cagalli, I know you missed the both of us but pls.. don't kill us….."

"hey! I said sorry!" said cagalli pouting

"but anyway, what are you doing here?" asked shinn as cagalli and auel broke apart from their hug.

"well.. my mom transferred me here because my twin brother kira is schooling here!" exclaimed cagalli.

"your twin brother? As in twin?" Asked shinn with disbelief

"yup!" exclaimed cagalli again cheerfully.

"yes guys you heard it right… we're twins." Said kira happily

All of them were shocked and dumbfounded "WHAT!! YOU HAVE A TWIN SISTER?" they all shouted in unision. Almost all of the people in the gym looked towards their direction with a question in painted in their face.

"umm.. guys, you don't need to shout you know…" kira said almost whispering.

"umm… right.." said nicol

"why didn't you told us you have a twin sister kira..." said shinn whispering at kira.

"umm.. long story." Said kira.

"but…. cagalli I thought your mother was-" but before shinn could finish his sentence cagalli quickly covered his mouth and dragged him away taking Auel with her.

"umm… guys… can you keep my identity a secret?..."asked cagally seriously

"huh? What do you mean?" asked shinn

"yeah!... we don't understand... why should we hide your identity?" added auel.

"well you see kira and I are really twins. But my uncle Uzumi Nara Attha asked mom if he could adopt me because her wife died and he have no child to be his heir since mom wants me to have a good life she agreed to uncle's favor." cagalli told them the whole story. (hehehe xori guys can't tell the whole story here in this chapter you'll have to wait for the next chapter.)

"And that's how it is. But we still kept in touch with each other. I still recognize my real mom and dad as my parents." as cagalli finished her story she saw the two crying (**you know the anime style of those people who had teary eyes the one that they look stupid and funny.)** looking all stupid. "uhhmmm… guys you don't have to cry you know…" cagalli sweat dropped.

"sorry cagalli….. but we can't help it…. You're story was just too sad…." Said auel wiping his teary eyes.

"don't worry cagalli… I'll do my best to keep your identity" shinn said looking like a knight in shining armor while his tears are running down his face like waterfalls **(you know in anime when the character wears an armor looking like a real knight with fire all over his background and tears rolling down his face like water falls and then auel just pops out of the background clapping his hands and saying "ooooohhhhhh…" and then cagalli suddenly pops out in front having a big sweat drop on her face while saying "urgghh…. Thanks guys….",)**

"what took you guys so long?" asked kira.

"nothing! I just told them some stuff…… Some important stuff… you know…..." cagalli gave kira a wink and for an instant kira got the message.

"oh…. Right…" said kira "well anyway guys I didn't know you three knew each other… and since when did you three knew each other?" asked kira

"well.. we knew each other since when we were in the 8th grade…" started auel.

"the three of us goes at the same school…. We we're really close friends" said shinn

"well…. The fact that we three are so close no could brake us apart…. In fact in our previous school we we're called the "unbreakable trio"" cagalli said (if it's in anime as they said the word "unbreakable trio the tree of them pose. Pretty stupid huh…."

"0—0 oh…." Was the only thing the other's could say in unision.

"well anyway moving on….. this is Nicol Amalfi"

"nice to meet you! And Welcome to archangel destiny high." Said nicol smiling at cagalli

"thanks" said cagalli smiling back.

"hehe… nice to meet you too" replied cagalli.

"and the last but not the least the super active volcano Yzak Joule!"

"shut up kira or you'll see 25 hell right in front of you!" hissed yzak.

"umm… yzak… there's only one hell.." said kira laughing a little.

"well he owned the 24 more… that's why he's richer than satan…" said dearka chuckling.

"damn you dearka!" was the only reply of yzak.

Suddenly another car, no, I mean limousine parked in front of the gym, a blue haired guy climbed out of the limo, and almost for an instant, all of the girls surrounded him, some were giggling and squealing.

Cagalli looked at the direction _"who must that be?" _she asked her self.

"welcome back to school Athrun-sama!" one girl shouted.

Then athrun smiled charmingly and then said "thank you. It's nice to see you all again."

"hey athrun! Over here!" kira shouted waving his hand at her friend.

Athrun looked over at the direction and saw his bestfriend kira waving at him. Athrun went over to kira. "hey kira! Long time no see!" he exclaimed happily at his best friend. Then he suddenly noticed the girl beside kira. _"she's pretty cute." _Athrun thought looking intently at cagalli.

Cagalli noticed this and took a glance at him _"why is this blue haired freak looking at me?" _cagalli asked herself.

"hey kira! Who's this girl?" he asked kira.

"oh! This is my twin sister Cagalli" said kira happily.

Athrun was shocked "your…. what?" he asked kira

"my twin sister!" exclaimed kira again.

"YOU HAVE A TWIN SISTER!" athrun almost shouted at kira out of shock.

"uh-huh!" kira replied smiling and nodding at athrun

"AND YOUR NOT TELLING YOUR BEST FRIEND!" athrun shouted at kira again

"well… sorry athrun… I didn't mean to…. Well… it's a long story." Kira told athrun with a slight smile

athrun could only sigh at his so called "best friend's" stupidity. "your really hopeless kira…" "anyway… hi cagalli I'm Athrun. Athrun Zala. I'm kira's best friend" athrun said offering his hand to cagalli.

"hi" cagalli said coldly and then took his hand.

Just when she was about to take her hand back athrun wouldn't let go of it, she looked at athrun questioningly.

"umm.. athrun I'don't thinkl you shuld do that" kira warned athrun but still athrun proceeded

"it's nice to meet you, princess" athrun bowed down and was about to kiss cagalli's hand. When…

"LET GO OF MY HAND YOU BLUE BERRY MONKEY!" cagalli shouted at athrun. And then….

BANG! Face meets fists…

"OW!" athrun growled holding his face…

everyone was shocked they never thought a girl could resist athrun's prince charming look…

"athrun! Are you alright?" kira and his other friends looked at athrun with concerned eyes.

"told you shouldn't do that! Look at you!" kira told athrun who was at that time growling out of pain.

"woah! I didn't know a girl could do that to athrun's charming face and personality…" dearka said looking at cagalli with amazed eyes.

"yeah me too…" nicol added.

"well.. you should all know I'm not like other girls who'll fall for a stupid prank and charming face…. Actually he's not charming at all…… it's just that girls here are really blind not to see that." Cagalli stated.

Everyone looked at cagalli with disbelief.

"what?" asked cagalli

"she is one of a kind.." they all said in unision. Just then they heard the voice of the principal in the microphone. Just then athrun gained his composture.They all looked at the stage to listen to the ceremony.

"greetings to you all my dear students….." he begun "for the information of the new students, my name is Gilbert Dullandal, I'm the Principal of this school.. let's begin the welcoming ceremony.." and so the principal started the ceremony…."that's all and good day to you my dear students… and one more announcement… mrs. Talia gladis will be the one to hand the requirements to you all… once again good day to you all.."

right after the ceremony all the students went outside the gym to get their schedule…

"hey cagalli!... I already got your schedule!..." said kira handing cagalli her schedule..

"thanks kira…" said cagalli.. "what's your first class?"

"umm… chemistry at room 106 you?

"history at room 323"

"looks like we got the same class princess…" suddenly athrun interrupted..

cagalli groaned…_ this guy just won't give up…" she thought._

"I'm sure it'll be fun… with you around" athrun smiled charmingly at cagalli.

"no. I'm sure it'll be a living hell with you around…." Shot cagalli back.

"princess that's not a nice word to say to someone."

"to others it isn't but to you it's definitely fine." "look.. if you want to see hell keep on bugging me and I'd definitely send you there…"

"no my princess no. hell will turn to heaven when you are by my side…"

"that's it! Go to hell Zala!" cagalli shouted and was about to punch athrun but athrun dodge it and held her hands.

"I think you just missed princess.."

"urghh.. get away from me jerk!" cagalli said as she pushed athrun away "and don't you call me princess.." with that cagalli walked away…

athrun smirked at cagalli's attitude as he watch the blonde girl walke away _this girl's pretty interesting… she's one of a kind…oh well… guess I'll enjoy this school year… with her around… _athrun thought as he let out an evil smile and followed her.

"hey princess wait for me!!" athrun yelled as he ran after cagalli

"what do you want blueberry!? Stop bugging me!!" yelled back cagalli

"I was just wondering if we could go to our next class together."

"No thanks! I can go there by my self!"

"Well… do you know the way to get there?" with athrun's question cagalli stopped for a moment realizing that she doesn't know the way there..

"Finally…. You…. Stopped…." Athrun said in between breaths.. "Damn you walk too fast that I had a hard time catching up to you…" "Guess I was right you still don't know your way to the class room eh?" asked athrun with a smirk on his face

"hmph! So what I can go there by my self!" cagalli said as she walks away.

"…sigh… so troublesome…" athrun said as he grabs cagalli's hand..

"let go of me you jerk!! Do you want another punch!?" cagalli yelled as she straggles to brake free from athrun's grip but it was no use… his grip was too hard

"……" there was no reply from athrun

"I said let go of me you jerk!" cagalli yelled as she tried to punch athrun with her other free hand, but athrun dodged it and caught her hand and pulled her closer him. Their face was just inch apart cagalli could feel warm athrun's breath in her face her face turned all red

"it's no use princess I've already seen your move ones and you can never use that against

me again."said athrun "blushing aren't we eh?." Athrun said athrun.

" no I'm not!" yelled cagalli.

"then why is it that your face is all red?"

"it's because it's too hot!"

"oh…" "very well then princess if you don't want me to hold your hand then I'll just carry you on my back…."

"don't you da-" before cagalli could finish her sentence athrun already carried her on his shoulder "waaahhhh!! Put me down zala!"

"I demand you to put me down! Now!" demanded cagalli. The two of them went on like that until they finally reached the classroom

"hah we finally reached the classroom" exclaimed athrun.

"now we're finally here put me down now zala!" demanded cagalli.

All the people in the classroom looked at the two quarrelling. Athrun just smiled at them and walked towards the two empty seats.

"where are you going zala! I said put me down now! You bluberry freak!" finally athrun put cagalli down on an empty seat and then sat at the other empty seat beside it. "I'm not seating here!" cagalli said as she tried to stand up but athrun prevented her from doing so.

"no princess your seating here."

"no I'm not!"

"yes you are." Said athrun in a cool tone.

"no I'm not!"

"yes… you are.." said athrun in a cool voice.

No I'm n-" before cagalli could finish the teacher entered.

"good morning kids!" greeted the teacher "settle down everyone…. By the way my name is ms. Murrue Ramius. I'm your homeroom teacher. For this year. As you all know we rarely have new students because our school is picky when it comes to choosing students. Out of many students that applied for this school only 15 people got in. and luckily one of them is in our class that's why I want to welcome her ms. Cagalli Hibiki. Pls stand up and come in front" upon hearing that cagalli stood up and walked up in front. "pls. introduce your self to them."

"hi everyone my name is Cagalli yul-" suddenly cagally stopped realizing that she was about to say her real name and reveal her true identity.

"ms. Cagalli is there a problem?" asked ms. Murrue.

"no ma'am. I'm sorry my bad…" cagalli reasoned as she smiled to their teacher. Ms murrue also smiled back " well anyway everyon…. Again my name is Cagalli Hibiki" cagalli said as she smiled at everyone. Cagalli could hear several boys chattering and saying:"wow she's cute" "she's pretty." "I want to be friends with her." "look cool chicks… she's my type.". athrun suddenly stoods up and walks up in front. Then suddenly puts his hands around cagalli's shoulder.

"sorry guys!.. but this pretty lady is already mine…" athrun said loocking cool and confident.

"who said I'm yours?..." said cagalli as she removes athrun's arms around her shoulder.

"listen pal I'm no ones ownership plus I'll never be your girl friend! Who in the world is in the right mind would want to be stuck with a moron like you for the rest of their lives? I can't even imagine being stuck with you even for just a moment" said cagalli rolling her eyes.

"ummm… them?" athrun pointed at a certain place as cagalli turned her head to the direction she saw several groups of girls with hearts in their eyes. Athrun just smile and all of them melted like snow and went to dream land in an instant.

"urgh… I think their all morons… oh well… they all fitted you well… morons to morons fits perfectly. As all the girls heard cagalli's comment they we're snapped back to reality by some kind of powerful force and now staring daggers at her. "oohhh… scary…." Cagalli said sarcastically " geh… they look like hayenas…" cagalli said as she walk back to her seat.

"ok guys that's enough… now go back to you're seat Mr. Zala and we are going to start our class" athrun did as what he was told. "oh and by the way we we're instructed by the principal that from now on we shall assign a partner to each of the student while inside the school you should stick with your partners. Now it'll be a hustle if we're going to rumble you all that's why the person beside you will be your partners for the whole school year."

"what!?" shouted cagalli "oh great! I'm stuck with a moron!"

"guess we'll be stuck with each other for the whole school year."

"yeah.. great.." cagalli said sarcastically. Cagalli raised her hand " umm… excuse me sensei?.."

"yes? What is it ms. Hibiki?"

"ummm… I just want to ask if…"

"no Ms. Hibiki you cannot change partners"

"no ma'am that's not it."

"then what is it"

"I was wondering if I could kill my partner?"

"no Ms. Hibiki… you can't kill your partner." Ms murrue sweat dropped at cagalli's sudden request.

"can't I just say I accidentally pushed him off the balcony?"

"no Ms. Hibiki. You can't kill your partner or "accidentally" push her off the balcony." "now pls. take your seat we're about to start our class.

"hmph. Now I'm really stuck with this moron!" cagalli rolled her eyes to athrun. Athrun just smiled at cagalli. "urgh" Cagalli rolled her eyes again to different direction.

_She is really one of a kind… one day I'll capture her heart that's for sure… I've finally found what I've been looking for all this time… the girl for me has finally arrived… I'll surely get her… I promise…_ athrun said mentally.

-End of the chapter-

so, how was it everybody? Did you like it? Well this is my first fanfic so sorry if there are any wrong grammars and if it's boring… oh well… anyway.. I would really love it to hear from you or if you have any suggestions, it would really help me improve my next chappie . So please review!!


	2. bitter past of the twins

SaKuRaYuKiE: hey guys!! Here's the next chappie!! Well hope you'll enjoy it! Comments and suggestions are welcomed pls. review!!...

Chapter 2: Bitter memories of the twins.

It's been a week since cagalli entered Archangel Destiny high. She quickly gained many friends, namely: Miriallia, Lacus, Shiho, Luna Maria, Stellar, Meyrin, Kira, Dearka, Nicol, Yzak, and of course her 2 best friends since the 8th grade Shinn and Auel. Maybe you're wondering why I didn't included Athrun, well…. Cagalli nearly wanted to kill him.

Ring….

"Break time already class dismissed. Oh and by the way don't forget about the project ok? It should be done by partners on Monday we'll have and outdoor class I'll give u time to finish your project" said Ms. Talia Gladys their science teacher. All the student quickly headed to the cafeteria.

"woohh! At last! Break time already. Oh boy I'm starving." Exclaimed Cagalli as she stretched her body.

"looks like your pretty bored during class eh?.." said Athrun.

"hmph! So what!? It's none of your business." Shot back Cagalli.

"hmm… ok! But don't wait for me princess I have to go to the student union office."

"who said I'll wait for you jerk!... and besides what are you going to do in the student union office? Did you do something bad?" asked a curious cagalli.

"worried aren't we?" teased athrun.

"who said I'm worried jerk? And enlighten me why in 7 hells would I bother myself to worry about you?" said Cagalli sarcastically.

"then why are you asking?"

glare…

"ok ok… there's no need to glare… geez.." Cthrun sweat dropped "there's no need for you to worry I didn't do anything."

"hmm…"

"so won't you admit that your worried?"

"nah… I'm not worried… I just thought that you did something bad and their going to kick you out of the school or suspend you…. And that would be good for me coz at least I won't see you for days and that would be heaven for me…. I'm going to have a peace of mind at last!" Cagalli said dreamily.

"ehehe" Athrun sweat dropped.

"but that is taken away from me now. Sigh" Cagalli said.

"hey! Cagalli! want to go to the cafeteria together!?" asked shiho as she approach cagalli with Milly and Lacus with her.

"yeah we can all go there together." Said Lacus as she smiled at cagalli.

"hey Lacus, Milly and Shiho!" greeted Cagalli.

"hey ladies!" greeted athrun too.

"hey Athrun! You did great in the recitation a while ago." Lacus complimented athrun.

"thank you lacus! You too did great at the recitation." Athrun too complimented Lacus.

"thank you." Said Lacus.

"see that princess… your friend is complimenting me you too should do that and start being nice to me." Said athrun

"why should I do that to a jerk like you? And that's her not me we're two different persons. She have pink hair I have blonde. Her name starts from L mine starts from C. is that clear to you already?" said cagalli.

"Yes ma'am!" said athrun as she saluted at cagalli. _As expected from her…_

" well.. let's go guys! I'm starving already plus I have to put this in my locker." Said cagalli.

"ok! Let's go! Off we go!" said shiho

"bye athrun" said lacus

"bye lacus" replied athrun. " bye princess I'll catch up sooner to eat lunch with you." Said athrun.

"go jump off the bridge so you can't catch up!" cagalli snap back. As she left the room.

"sigh… she's really hard to please… oh well… guess I'll have to get going…" athrun said to himself.

-at the locker area-

"cagalli, I can't believe you could treat athrun like that….. I mean he's really a nice guy." Lacus told Cagalli in a soft voice.

"ah! He might be a nice guy in your eyes lacus but he's a total jerk in my eyes and not to mention an asshole!." Said cagalli.

"sigh… there's really no hope for you cagalli…" said milly.

"yeah you're right mir there's really no hope for her." Said shiho. "but it still shocks me that you can resist his charm… I mean even I can't resist his smile."

"yes your right me too…" said lacus "and I'm sure milly feels that too."

"you hit the spot lacus!" exclaimed milly as the three giggled.

"sigh… you three are the ones that are hopeless" said cagalli as she sigh again.

"hah found my locker at last." Said cagalli.

"ok just put your things there and let's grab lunch." Said shiho.

"yeah… boy I'm starving." Said milly.

"ok ok." Said cagalli, but as she opened her locker a pile of letters came dashing down up to her feet. "O-O umm… guys… do my locker look like a mail box?" cagalli asked her companions.

"umm… I don't know cag. But what I know is your pretty popular with boys!" exclaimed milly.

"yeah!" Shiho quickly agreed. "on her first day she received 15 letters and it increased on the following days!"

"oh… how I wish I could be like you…" Milly said dreamily.

"yeah cagalli your very lucky!" exclaimed Lacus while looking at the letters.

Cagalli bent down and picked one letter. "now what will I do with this letters?"

"bring it!" said Milly

"are you nuts!? This is too many!" exclaimed Cagalli

"that's ok we'll help you!" offered Shiho

"urgh!... fine!..." Cagalli moaned in defeat.

The four picked up the letters and made their way to the cafeteria. There they saw the rest of the other gang.

"hey guys!" greeted kira as the four walks toward them. As Cagalli reached the table she put down all the letters in the table. "woah!... what's with all this letters!?" Kira said as he inspected each letter.

"some stupid male students in our school mistook my locker for a mail box!" said Cagalli angrily.

"looks like we have a new star here!" said Dearka

"Do I look like a meteor to you? what are you an astronaut or a manager?" Cagalli shot back.

"ehhehe" Dearka sweat dropped.

"that's enough guys…sigh" Nicol interrupted "but it's true though… you're pretty popular with guys."

"yeah look at all this letters!" said Auel

"you've got a lot of letters ne?" said Shinn

"yeah… so what should I do with this letters.." Cagalli asked the whole gang.

"don't know…." Dearka answered quickly.

"we could just burn it all" recommended Shinn.

"yeah great Idea Shinn! Give me a hi five!" Cagalli said cheerfully

"hey guys!, what's up?" Athrun greeted his friends.

"here comes satan's most precious son." Cagalli groaned

"woah! What's with all this letters?" asked Athrun.

"well your little caggie cag cag here just got all this lllooovvveee letters awhile ago in her locker." Said Dearka.

"don't make me look like a dog dearka…" cagalli said coldly. "or else I'll shred you into pieces with my own bear hands." Cagalli gave dearka her super dangerous death glare.

"just joking cagalli…. just joking. Sigh…" Dearka sweat dropped.

"well anyway what do you want to do to this letters?" athrun asked cagalli.

"we're going to burn them." Cagalli said plainly.

"I think that's not a good idea Cagalli…. You'll be putting all their efforts writing those if your only going to turn all of it into ashes…" Dearka commented

"and what is your great idea huh Elseman?... what do you suggest me to do reply them one by one? My hands gonna fall off before I could finish them…" Cagalli said sarcastically.

"then that's great… no more smacking on the head…" said athrun absent mindedly.

SMACK…

"oh… what was that for?" Athrun groaned

"if you don't want to get hurt then go shoot yourself for good." Cagalli said angrily at atrhun.

"oh hey guys! here comes yzak.." Nicol interrupted.

"oh god! here comes satan…" commented Shiho

"you said something Shiho?" asked cagalli

"oh… I said the super duper hyper active volcano has come." Said Shiho sarcastically.

"ohh…" said Cagalli.

"hey bitch I could hear you!" shouted yzak.

"hey I think he's pissed." Said Athrun.

"as if he was never pissed… he's always pissed…" said Shiho.

"shut up!" yelled Yzak

"sure thing." Repied Shiho.

"they don't like each other do they?…." Cagalli asked Milly.

"nope!" replied Milly.

"absolutely not…." Added Lacus.

"hey Kira…" Dearka whispered to Kira.

"what?" Kira whispered back.

"how could you stand living with your sisters demonic attitude?…"

"hey! I could here you doom cookie…." Cagalli yelled at Dearka.

"you should call me Oreo cookie… black on the outside white on the inside…" Dearka boasted.

"who said you have a whit inside idiot..." Milly suddenly interrupted.

"brutal." Said Dearka

"well you see even if Cagalli have a rough attitude… she still has a soft side actually she's really a sweet girl." Explained kira with soft eyes. "even if she's the demon herself I just can't hate her… because she's my twin… and we still have something in common. I know she feels the same way for me… right cagalli?" Kira smiled at cagalli with soft eyes.

"yes… your right… we're always connected." Cagalli smiled back at Kira.

"aaawww" everyone said in unision.

"sweet! I wish I have a sibling too." Said Lacus.

"so guys mind telling us the whole story?" asked Athrun.

Kira looked at Cagalli. "should we?" he asked her.

"guess so…. But promise us all of you won't tell anyone…" said cagalli.

"sure!" everyone replied in reassurance…

"ok here it goes…" said kira..

-Flash back….-

_Ring… Ring…_

"_hello? This is hibiki residence may I know who's this…..? Oh Uzumi…. what?... what time?... where?... why?... oh… ok! see you there!...bye"_

"_what could it be that uzumi wanted to talk about? Oh well... guess I'll just have to go to the coffee shop." Said Via Hibiki to no one in particular. As Via was about to leave she saw kira running to her._

"_mom are you leaving? Where are you going?" asked kira_

"_kira, mom is only going to a nearby coffee shop to meet your uncle Uzumi, we have something important to talk about. But don't worry. I'll be back soon in the meantime you take care of cagalli ok! You two can play in your room but don't mess your room ok!"_

"_ok mom!" exclaimed kira_

"_and don't entertain strangers ok?"_

"_yes mom! Cagalli let's go play!" kira ran up stairs to her twin sister cagalli._

"_ok kira!" said the little cute cagalli._

_Via could only smile at her two sweet twins, as she left the house _

_-in the coffee shop-_

_Via entered the coffee shop looking for Uzumi. "Via! Here!" Uzumi called out Via waving his hand so that Via could recognize him._

"_what could it be that you want to talk about." Asked Via_

"_Via you know that before my wife died we never had a child right?"_

"_right.."_

"_I'm going to ask you a favor. I want to adopt you're daughter Cagalli."_

_Via was shosked at Uzumi's request. "what? And you expect me to just give her up just like that?" Via asked Uzumi angrily._

"_no Via, I know it will be hard for you but she could still be in touch with you… when she turned 16 she's going to live with you…think about the life that she would have if I'm going to adopt her… don't worry you'll still be the parents that she'll recognize as she grows up." Explained Uzumi._

"_I don't care! I won't give up my child just like that…" said Via as she stood up. "I'm sorry but I can't grant your favor." Said via as she was about to left._

"_think about it carefully Via. I'll wait for your answer." With that Via left._

_Several days have passed and via was thinking carefully if she would agree on Uzumi's request. Until one day she finally arrived with a decision that she would agree on Uzumi's request._

"_kira, cagalli. Umm… mommy have something important to tell you…"_

"_what is it mom?"_

"_umm…you see you're uncle Uzumi wanted to adopt cagalli because he don't have a child to be the heir of his position. So I agreed"_

"_mommy is kira and I going to get separated? Aren't we going to see each other?" asked cagalli with teary eyes_

"_no baby… of course not! don't worry. We'll still be in touch with each other."_

"_mom's right cagalli we'll never be apart because no matter where ever you are you'll always be in my heart. Coz we're twins right? So stop crying.." said kira while comforting the crying cagalli. This also hurtshim inside but he have to be strong for cagalli so he tried his best to hide his tears._

_The day of separation finally came. Uzumi came to the Hibiki residence to pick up Cagalli_

**doushite kimi wa chiisa na te de **

**kizu wo seoou to suru no darou?**

**dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanaide**

**doushite boku wa mayoinagara**

**nigedasu koto dekinai no darou?**

**nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo...**

"_it's time to go now cagalli" said uzumi._

"_ok cagalli it's time to go now. Remember be a good girl ok!" said via hiding her tears as she hugged cagalli._

"_yes… mommy!... I'll miss…… you terribly!" said cagalli in between snobs._

**find the way**

**kagayaku sora ni te wa todokanakutemo**

**hibiku ai dake tayori ni**

**susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara**

**you'll find the way**

"_ok time to go now." Said via._

"_k-kira…" said cagalli while crying._

**kimi wa itta nagai yume wo mita**

**totemo kanashii yume datta to**

**soredemo sono sugata wa sukoshi mo kumoranai**

**boku wa itta naite iinda to**

**zutto soba ni ite ageru yo**

**hoshii no wa dakiageru te wo te wo...**

"_cagalli be carefull ok!?"said kira as he hug his twin. "I'll miss you terribly! Take care of you self ok!" "you'll always be in here" said kira as he pointed his chest. "because you're my twin sister" kira said trying his best to hide his tears but he can't help it his tears run down his flawless face. As cagalli and kira broke apart from their hug because cagalli needed to go already. As cagalli rode the car kira kept crying._

**kotae wo dasu koto kitto subete janai**

**aseranakute iinda yo anata mo...**

**find the way**

**kagayaku sora uchuu ni te wa todokanakutemo**

**hibiku ai dake tayori ni**

**susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara**

_kira ran after the car Cagalli you'll always be in my heart! You'll be my only twin!_

_kira kept on running after the car "cagalli we'll meet again when we turned 16! I'll wait for you!" kira yelled still running after the car._

"_Kira! We'll meet again someday! Kira!" kira could hear cagalli shout_

"_yes Cagalli we'll meet again!" shouted kira. While running kira got ticked off by a rock, and landed on the floor "waahhh!... ugh.."_

**find the way**

**kotoba nakutemo tobu hane wa nakutemo**

**midasu kaze ni makenu you ni**

**susunda michi no saki tashika na hikari wo mita...**

"_kira! I'll come back! I promise! Kira!" those were the last words of cagalli before their car was out of sight._

"_cagalli!!" kira shouted cagalli's name for the last time._

"_kira…" said cagalli in a mimic voice_

"_cagalli…" said kira in mimic voice too._

"_we'll meet again someday..." the two said mentally in unision._

**you'll find the way.**

End of the flashback-

"and that's how it is…" kira finished the story. When they both lifted their head up everyone was crying….

"eh… everyone… why are you crying?" Cagalli asked the whole gang.

"sorry cagalli… we can't help it… it's just…. Too sad…" Lacus said in between snobs.

RING… RING…

"ok guys! The school bell already rang… go on wipe your tears and let's get ready…" cagalli told the whole gang

"ok!" everyone said in unision.

"alright! See you later guys!... bye!"

"bye.." everyone bid goodbye to each other and proceeded to their respective classes.

_Kira…._ Cagalli called out mentally

_Cagalli... _Kira said mentally

_No matter how far we are…_ said cagalli mentally.

_We'll always be together…. _Said kira mentally.

_because we're twins... _the two mentally said in unision.

-End of the chapter-

So… how was it everyone? did you like it? Hope you did! Review please!

Oh by the way… to those who reviewed last time…. I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart…. Thank you so much!

by the way the title song i used there is **find the way** the ending song of **gundam seed** just look for it if your curious.


	3. she's a bitch

SaKuRaYuKiE: Sorry everyone if I wasn't able to update earlier I was sort of busy…

Well here it goes…. Hope you'll like this chapter….

Chapter 3: **she's a bitch.…**

It was another normal day at Archangel Destiny High and our favorite blonde girl came running along the corridor trying to catch up with the time….

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for class!" Cagalli shouted while running. " Stupid Kira! Why didn't he wake me up?" Suddenly Cagalli bumped into something or rather someone. "Ouch! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry" he lifted up his head and saw a pair of big amber eyes. He then suddenly exclaimed. "Cagalli?"

"A-Athrun?" then both of them went silent for a moment until Athrun broke the silence.

"Guess I accidentally bumped into my princess eh? Or is it an accident?" Athrun started teasing Cagalli. It's become a habit for him to tease her, and she somehow got used to it.

"Are you telling me that I actually intended to bump you?"

"Who knows...?"

"Well for your information Zala I'd rather want to bump the wall rather than a person as egoistic and arrogant like you…" Cagalli fired back. "Well if you'll excuse me Mr. arrogant guy I wouldn't want to be late for my class so I'll be going now" Cagalli said as she started to walk away.

"Wait!"

"What else do you want?" Cagalli turned around with an annoyed face.

"Would you want to walk to class together?"

"No thank you. I wouldn't want to receive those death glares anymore. If looks can kill you'll be attending my funeral now." Cagalli shot back.

"Come on don't be shy" Athrun said as he dragged Cagalli with him.

"Hey you jerk! Let go of my hand!" Cagalli shouted angrily.

"No way..." Athrun said calmly with grin on his face.

"I said…"

"No way!"

The two of them went on like that until they reached the classroom. When they entered the class everyone's eyes were on them. Most of them were glaring on Cagalli out of jealousy. Among those glares there were to girls with the most jealousy on their eyes.

"Morning Athrun!" Dearka greeted. Then he suddenly looked at their hands. "Hey you two tell me…"

"Tell you what Dearka?" Cagalli hissed as she shot a deadly glare at Dearka.

"Nothing" Dearka answered quickly obviously protecting his life. Anyway who would want to die early…. Especially in Cagalli's hands… (I'm pretty sure it'd be painful. O-O)

"Good." Cagalli grinned in satisfaction. Second's later she realized that Athrun was still holding her hand. She quickly took her hand back and gave Athrun a hard whack on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Athrun said as he rubbed his head.

"That's for holding my precious hand."

WHACK!

"And that is for dragging me!" Cagalli said obviously trying to control her temper, as she went to her sit and scanned her book to review their past lessons.

"She really must have hated me."

"Yeah… obviously…" Dearka said in a sarcastic tone.

While reading she heard a girl shout "Hey Meer!" a girl called out as she approached a pink haired girl that was standing on the door. "What are you doing here?" the girl asked.

"Of course! What else would I do here but to visit my soon to be boyfriend, Athrun!" The sound of Athrun's name caught Cagalli's attention. She slowly turned her attention to the girl standing on the door. She was shocked to see a girl that looks exactly like Lacus.

_Isn't that Lacus? But why did the girl called her Meer? _Cagalli wondered, when a sudden flashback of her memory from the time she met Lacus hit her.

-Flashback-

"_Cagalli" Kira called out to Cagalli._

"_What is it?" Cagalli said as she turned around to face Kira._

"_I want you to meet Lacus" Kira introduced the girl he was with. "Lacus this is my twin sister Cagalli."_

"_Nice to meet you" Lacus exclaimed happily, offering her hand for a handshake._

"_Nice to meet you too" Cagalli smiled at her as she accepted her hand._

"_Hey Cagalli I have to warn you that there's another girl that looks like Lacus and she's really obsessed with Athrun. So don't be confused whenever you see that girl." Kira explained to Cagalli._

"_O...K..." Cagalli just replied completely unsure/clueless of what Kira is talking about_

-End of flashback-

_So she's the girl Kira's been talking about _Cagalli thought as she looked at the girl that at that time flirting or actually seducing Athrun.

"Hey Athrun." She greeted Athrun in a seductive way.

_Hmm... Kira's right she's a whore I mean look at her clothes. She's to totally showing off her cleavage, and her skirt. It's too short. Her underwear is almost being exposed. Yuck! _Cagalli thought totally disgusted at the girl.

"Say Athrun. Want to go out with me on Saturday night?" Meer asked Athrun while she was sitting on his armchair and leaning closer and closer to Athrun.

"Errmm…sorry Meer but I can't." Athrun said as he stands up obviously trying to stay away from Meer.

"Hmm…why not?" said acting all innocent.

"Because I already have someone I'm interested in." Athrun replied.

"And who could that girl be?" getting a little bit mad because the girl Athrun was interested in wasn't her.

"I can't tell you."

"Fine!" Meer said. As she stormed out of the room, a girl followed her.

"Hey Meer! Wait!" the girl called out to Meer.

"What!" Meer shouted.

"I think I know who that girl is."

"Who?"

"I think it's the new student named Cagalli Hibiki. A while ago Athrun came in the class holding that girl's hand."

"Oh really?. I'm going to make her pay for stealing my Athrun away from me." There was an evil grin in Meer's face.

"What are you planning to do Meer?"

"Just sit and watch." And with that Meer walked away.

- After class –

"uuhhh!!" Oh boy I'm starving" Cagalli exclaimed as she stretched her body.

"Hey princess wants to go to the cafeteria together? I'll be your escort."

"No thank you… and for your information I'm not dumb not to know the way to the canteen and I'm absolutely not disabled or blind not to be able to go to the canteen alone. I just want you to know that all my senses and body parts are working properly, so I don't need an escort and I can go there on my own." Athrun was about to say something when Cagalli spoke once again. "And if you have anything more to say this is what you should do. Face the wall and talk to it. Who knows maybe it'll respond. And if that happens you will be famous in the whole world, your name will be written in the newspapers. HEADLINE: A MIRACLE HAPPENED A WALL ACTUALLY TALKED TO A GUY NAMED ATHRUN ZALA. That'll be a good headline." And with those Cagalli walked away. Athrun was dumbfounded.

"Wow! She really has a way of making people quiet." Dearka exclaimed. Athrun just looked at Dearka. "Well good luck pal!" "I think your gonna have a hard time pleasing her." Dearka said as he taped Athrun's back.

"Yeah. I think I will." Athrun followed Dearka to the Cafeteria.

-Locker area.-

Cagalli was fixing her things in the locker, When Meer approached her. "Are you Cagalli?"

"Yeah why? What do you want?" Cagalli replied in an annoyed manner.

Meer's eye twitched at Cagalli's way of speaking. "You're a bitch don't you know that?"

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Cagalli said sarcastically. Annoyed, Meer just walked away. " heh." Cagalli laughed a little at Meer's reaction.

- At the cafeteria –

Cagalli was holding her tray and was walking towards their table together with Mirialla, when Meer tripped her. All her food was spilled to herself. Everyone was laughing except for Kira and the other's

"Are you ok Cags?" Miri asked worriedly while wiping off the stain on Cagalli's clothes.

"yeah. I'm fine." She said as they both looked at Meer

"oops! Sorry my feet slipped" Meer said acting all innocent.

"it's ok." Cagalli replied with a grin on her face. She went closer to Meer, picked up the glass of coke and then spilled it on top of Meer's head. Everyone was shocked and silent at Cagalli's action. "oops… sorry, my bad. My hand slipped." Cagalli was not thru yet. She picked up Meer's lasagna and put it on top of Meer's head. At this point everyone roared in laugher "my other hand slipped once again. Sorry…" and with that Cagalli turned around completely satisfied with the outcome.

"just wait a second there!!" Meer was completely outranged. "who are you do that to me!"

"me? I'm Cagalli Hibiki. Kira's twin sister. Nice to meet you." Cagalli said sarcastically. Everyone laughed making Meer look even more dumb.

"urgh! Don't you know who I am?"

"errmm…. No…" Cagalli simply answered making Meer more outranged.

"I'm Meer Campbell! The number one idol in this school!"

"Correction, Lacus is the number 1 idol. you're the number 1 whore."

"no! I'm the number 1 idol and I'm Athrun's soon to be girlfriend! So stay away from him!"

"is she?" Athrun looked at Kira and the others questioningly. But they just shrugged.

"oh… so what do you want me to do? Ask for your autograph? great!, and by the way tell that to Athrun not to me. If you like him why don't you chain him to your hips so that he can't get away, anyway who would want to be with him? Maybe you, because your dumb."

Meer has nothing more to say. "Damn you!"

"same to you" Cagalli shot back calmly and went to her friends. Outranged and embarrassed Meer stormed out of the cafeteria.

"wow! Cagalli! You are way cool back there!" Dearka exclaimed.

"yeah for you to fight with Meer like that you're really great!."

"what do you mean? That's what I always do when I'm annoyed with people. Shit I have to change my clothes. But I don't have any extra." Cagalli replied.

"it's ok Cagalli I'll lend you my extra clothes." Lacus offered to Cagalli.

"really! Oh thank you so much Lacus!"

"no problem. Come on! Excuse us guys." Both of the stand up and headed to the restroom to change.

"it's pretty natural to her." Kira explained. after a few minuets Cagalli came back wearing a blue jumper like dress with a white t-shirt like dress inside. (just like eureka's dress in eureka 7 the only difference is that eureka's dress is long sleeves and Cagalli's is t-shirt like insider.) everyone was shocked to see her dressed like that they have never seen her so beautiful like that. Her hair was neatly tied back.

"What?" She asked.

"you look stunning." They all said in unision.

"Come on! Snap out of it guys!"

"I really wish that you would always dress up like that." Athrun said.

"don't worry Athrun. Your wish is granted because from now on I will be the one responsible for Cagalli's clothes." Lacus exclaimed happily.

"What!" Cagalli shouted.

"really that's great!" Athrun and the others exclaimed.

"yes!" Athrun exclaimed happily.

"no!" Cagalli shouted in depression. Everyone laughed.

"This can't be."

- With Meer-

still mad Meer looked at her flexion at the mirror in the restroom "she's going to pay. I promise." " I'm gonna make her life a living hell.

-End of the chapter-

so how was it guys? Did you like it? Pls. tell me your opinions and ideas…..

-over view for the next chapter-


	4. that was unexpected

A/N: hey guys! Ahm here i'am again! Sorry for not being able to update for a very long time! After reading all your reviews I decided to start writing again! Thanks for liking my story and thanks for reading! Hope you'll like it!

Like what I always say, I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY!

**Chapter 4: "that was unexpected"**

"Cagalli, Cagalli! Wake up!" ...no response... "Cagalli Come on! Wake up already" ...no response... "Cagalli! I said wake up!" still no response " Cagalli!"

" What the fuck is it Kira! It's 5:00 in the morning for God's sake! It's too early for school!" Cagalli shouted as she sat up in her bed. Cagalli hates it when Kira nags her early in the morning.

"Wake up already! Have you forgotten?" kira stood up from cagalli's bed to open the curtain.

"forgotten what?" cagalli asked as she looked at kira with her hands covering her eyes to prevent the sun light.

" what Lacus said!"

"what did she say?" in an instant cagalli remembered about her previous conversation with Lacus. " oh my god! That!"

"yes! That one!" kira said with an _obviously_ look on his face. " Lacus is already downstairs waiting for you. She packed a lot of dresses."

"oh no!" cagalli said with a _i don't believe it_ look on her face.

"I'm going to call her now." And with that, kira walked out of the door.

"ugh! This is so not happening!" cagalli said as she put her head on her palms.

Suddenly the door flew open as a certain pink haired girl came bursting in with a cheerful look on her face. "Good morning Cagalli" she said in a high pitch voice as she threw her a hug as if they haven't seen each other for years.

"morning Lacus." Cagalli said lazily.

"come on! Get up already! I'm excited to see you in a dress! Oohh! You're gonna look absolutely beautiful!" Lacus said cheerfully as she drags cagalli out of bed.

"hey lacus!"

"hmm?"

"can we not do this? I mean we're only going to school like what we normally do. So why dress up?" cagalli said hoping to convince Lacus. "Normal clothes will do just fine." She added.

" yes your right." Cagalli's face lit up when she heard Lacus "but isn't it better to look nicer!"cagalli's expression changed immediately. Too bad for her, Lacus is determined.

"urgh.. " Cagalli said as she marched to her bathroom.

"Ok! Let's start! Let's see what kind of clothes you have in your closet."

As soon as cagalli heard the word "closet" her feet stopped marching _closet? Fuck!_ "No don't open my closet!" cagalli ran as fast as she can to stop lacus from opening her closet. But she was too late.

As soon as Lacus opened cagalli's closet, her eyes widened in disbelief. Lacus was totally amused when she saw cagalli's clothes and shoes. "oh my god cagalli! I didn't know you have such fashion sense!" she said as she moved closer to her closet. "look at this dress! It's beautiful! Have you worn this? It looks brand new!"

"hmm.. nope. And FYI I never bought those clothes. Some of those are from my father, some are gifts. Hm. I remember wearing some of it once or twice. I barely wear those. Only on special occasions like social gatherings or reunion with my friends."

"are you crazy it's such a waste! Here! wear this one!" Lacus picked out a beautiful white dress that reaches up to the knee with a belt at the middle to emphasize her curve. (it gives a "sweet girl" character.)

"hmm. that's a little..."

"too white?"

"yeah... well I might end up messing it up."

"fine" Lacus then picked another dress "how about this one?"

"but."

"no more buts. Go on and take a bath we're gonna be late... oh! And pair it with these shoes!"

"urgh.. Fine.. I really can't compete with your stubbornness"

"well that's me!" Lacus pushed cagalli into the bathroom with a big grin on her face.

while waiting for cagalli to finish taking a bath. Lacus decided to go downstairs "Cagalli I'll wait for you downstairs ok?"

"ok!"

After a few minutes went down wearing a brown dress that reaches up to her knees with a lace in her waist line to emphasize her curves and plits at the very bottom of her dress, she partnered it with a pair of elegant brown high hills. She wore a pair of cute earrings; her hair is combed neatly making it look more elegant. (if you want to see how she looks like please refer to my profile. I'll post the picture that I referred to)

"Wow! Cagalli! You look fabulous! It really suits you! You're pretty!" Lacus exclaimed as she approached cagalli.

"yeah. Whatever." Cagalli said irritatingly. "still I'm not used to wearing clothes like this! I only wear dresses on special occasions." cagalli said rolling her eyes.

"hey! Don't say that! You look fabulous in those clothes! right Kira?" Lacus said as she looked at kira.

"yeah. But it's kind of weird seeing cagalli in a dress." Kira said looking at cagalli questioningly.

"And what do you mean by that?" Cagalli said giving kira a deadly glare.

"nothing! Nothing! Well anyway we better get going coz FYI we're gonna be late for school" Kira said trying to divert the conversation for the sake of his life.

"Oh right! Then let's get going!" Lacus exclaimed with a cheerful smile on her face. But by the time she diverted her glance to cagalli her smile turned into a questioning look. "uhmm. Cagalli."

"what?"

"don't you think that there's still something wrong with your outfit?"

"why?" cagalli asked as she looked at her clothes. "what's wrong?"

"uhm. You're wearing a dress but you're bringing a backpack? Don't you think it's kind of imbalance?" she said pointing at cagalli's bag.

"well it would be inconvenient for me to bring a shoulder bag since I have a lot of things to bring." She said looking at cagalli.

"oh. But hmm.. let's see I think I saw a bag that would go perfectly with your dress." Lacus immediately went up to cagalli's room, to look for the bag. " here it is! She shouted from her room as she walks down with an elegant shoulder bag in her hands. "i'm sure all your things would fit in here. Come on transfer your things." Lacus helped cagalli transfer her things.

"ugh! I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Cagalli groaned while transferring her things. "you know what lacus. Your really persuasive."

"haha! Yes I'am! I can be really persuasive when I want to! And besides I was really looking forward in seeing you in a dress." She said flashing cagalli a bright smile. "let's go!" and with that she walked out of the door.

"ugh. She's unbelievable." Cagalli groaned as she followed her.

- AT THE SCHOOL –

As soon as Cagalli entered the school gate everyone's eyes was fixated at her. She could hear the students whispering. The male students keeps on pushing each other while whispering _hey that's the new student right? She's looks more gorgeous in a dress _or _she's beautiful, she looks like an angel, I want her to be my girl, she's fascinating. _Things like that. While the female students are whispering _she's pretty, her dress suits her, she's elegant, I want to look like her, I envy her._ Every students greeted her and complemented her. For sure every girl that gets this kind of attention would definitely feel good about themselves. But not Cagalli. The more she gets attention, the more she gets irritated and cautious.

"I really don't like this kind of attention." She whispered to Lacus. "it's really... hi... awkward." Lacus just laughed at her. By the time they reached the group Kira and Lacus immediately approached their friends.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" they said in unision.

"morning!" dearka greeted them.

"where's cagalli?" miriallia suddenly asked

"yeah where is she?" shiho asked while looked around hoping to seen a certain brunette.

"woah! Is it just me or is cagalli really wearing a dress?" Dearka looked at cagalli in disbelief.

"where? Oh my god! Cagalli is that you?" miriallia couldn't believe what she's been seeing.

"yes it's me. Unfortunately." Cagalli said in an irritated voice.

"Wow! You really did dressed up nicely! Would you mind going out on a date with me? Dearka asked in a teasing manner.

"I'm not open for jokes right now Dearka." Cagalli shot back in a deadly tone.

"ok! Chill." Dearka immediately backs away.

"But honestly speaking Cagalli, you really look nice. It suits you perfectly" Nicol complimented Cagalli.

"Thanks Nicol"

"Wow I didn't know that even Devils can turn into an angel once in a while." Cagalli turned around to see the owner of the voice.

"Well it's much better than someone who is stuck forever in hell Yzak!" cagalli shot back.

"tch! Whatever, you should change your attitude next."

"why? Scared of losing sarcasm war against me? huh yzak?

"me, scared? Huh! You wish." Yzak shot back in an arrogant tone.

"hey! It's been a while since I've seen you in a dress!" Auel suddenly butt in the conversation.

"yeah! Which brings back memories" Shinn looked at Auel and laughed

"hey you two! Don't even..." but before Cagalli could finish her sentence Shinn cut her off.

"when was that? Hmm.. I think it was around..."

"I recommend you start writing your last will and testament if you really want to continue your story telling." Cagalli gave Shinn an icy glare. "I told you that not a single soul should know about this."

"oh. Don't cha worry Cags, these guys have no soul" Shinn said absentmindedly

"WHAT?" everyone said in unision.

"ok ok.. i'm just kidding guys..."

"hah! You better be. Coz your gonna lose your soul if not." Yzak said in a deadly tone.

"now there goes the famous line of Yzak. A.k.a. Satan" Shiho said sarcastically

"what's that witch?"

"want me to repeat it?"

"ok you two stop! You're going to start an endless conversation of sarcasm again. Geez." Milly said trying to stop the two from starting one hell of a conversation again.

"Wow! I was thinking why I got ignored by most of the students. Now I know why."

"morning Athrun!" Lacus greeted cheerfully.

"morning Lacus! Morning pri..." but before Athrun could finish his greetings a deadly glare suddenly stopped him.

"if you want to see yourself 62 feet under the ground, then you are most welcomed to finish your sentence." Cagalli immediately interrupted Athrun with a cold and most deadly glare she had ever given to anyone.

"urgh. No thanks." Athrun immediately backed off not wanting to be buried alive.

"good" and with that cagalli turned around "let's go. We're gonna be late for class." Cagalli said to the rest of the gang in a cold, icy tone. All that the group could do is just sweat drop on cagalli's cold attitude.

"She's really is irritated. She's more scary when she's irritated" Dearka said to kira.

"yeah. But somehow I've gotten immune to it."

"wow! I really admire you kira." Dearka said while tapping kira's back.

Kira immediately shoved off Dearka's hand "shut up Dearka!" Dearka just looked at kira while he's marching to his class and then immediately followed. So did the rest of the gang.

**- AT THE CLASSROOM -**

By the time Cagalli entered the classroom everyone looked at her and started whispering to each other. Cagalli walked straight to her seat without looking at anybody.

"this is really pissing me off" she whispered.

"hey pri..." before athrun could finish his sentence cagalli immediately interrupted him.

"Athrun don't say that word or I swear to God!.." she said in very very deadly tone.

"ok ok! Chill!" athrun said tryng to calm down cagalli. "I only want to ask you a question"

"what?"

"why do you hate me so much? I haven't done anything wrong to you."

"Come to think of it, I don't know either. My blood just boils whenever I see you." Cagalli stopped for a second. "or maybe it's because your such a jerk with an extreme level of confidence that's why I hate you" and with that she gave athrun a smirk. Athrun didn't know what to say. All he could was just smirk. Then suddenly the teacher came in everyone went back to their respective seats.

"ok class! Today we're gonna do something different. This activity is called "ask me". Each one of you will ask questions to your partners, to know more about each other. This is essential to help you improve your partnership since you'll be partners for the whole year. So start asking questions to your partners now." All the student started facing their partners, including Athrun and Cagalli.

"this is just great!" cagalli whispered in an irritated tone.

"ok. I'll ask the first."

"be my guest" cagalli replied in a sarcastic tone.

"tell me the truth. Is there a chance that you would like me?"

"absolutely none."

"what do you hate the most?"

"you"

"what do you like the most?"

"you not being around"

"what do you fear the most?"

"being stuck with you"

"what is your greatest wish?"

"getting rid of you"

"what place do you love most?"

"anywhere far from you"

"what food do you like most?"

"why the hell should I tell you?"

"what would you say to me if I were to leave tomorrow?"

"Good Riddance! I hope you don't come back."

"will you miss me?"

"not a chance."

"what would you want to say to me right now?"

"get lost jerk."

All of cagalli's answer was about how to get rid of Athrun. Athrun gave up asking questions since he don't get a proper answer from cagalli.

*sigh* "ok it's your turn to ask questions now" he said looking at cagalli ready to answer her questions.

"why are you such a jerk?"

"you're the only one who thinks that."

"how could I get rid of you?"

"you'll never get rid of me"

"don't you have anything better to do aside from bugging me?"

"nope. Because all I want is to be near you everyday"

cagalli suddenly raised her hands " Sensei!"

"what is it cagalli?"

"can I change my partner?"

"why would you want to change your partner cagalli?"

"because with my partner right now, i don't think team work is possible."

"sorry miss cagalli but I made it clear during the first day of class that you are not allowed to change your partner."

"then how about I kill him instead?"

"Miss HIBIKI..." the teacher was already getting pissed off.

"Fine. Whatever." Cagalli looked at Athrun and warned him. " DON'T TALK TO ME"

"ahm. Sure." And with that their conversation ended.

**- AT THE LOCKER AREA -**

Cagalli was putting her things in her locker when she realized that something was missing. Yes, there was something missing. She hasn't seen Athrun since their homeroom. _Where could that jerk be? _She thought "oh well! At least my world is peaceful!" she said as she closed her locker. "but. Could it be because of what I said?" paused "no it can't be." " but what if?" Cagalli's thoughts were suddenly cut off by the voice behind her. "but what if what cagalli?" Cagalli slowly turned around to see the owner of the voice.

"seriously Cagalli. Why are you talking to yourself? You'll look crazy. Get a hold of yourself."

"whatever kira."

"well anyway, let's go to the cafeteria. I'm starving already."

"sure thing" _why be bothered by it anyway? _

**- AT THE CAFETERIA -**

"Hey! Where's Athrun? I haven't seen him around." Dearka suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"yeah me too." Shinn added

"well maybe he wants to be alone today since today is.. you know.. the day..." kira said with _you-know-what-it-is _face.

"oh yeah! Your right" said Dearka

"why? What is there today?" Cagalli suddenly felt curious.

"well. Only Athrun can answer that question" Kira said before taking one full spoon of lasagne.

"yeah men, we don't have the right to tell anyone."

"ahm. Ok"

...

"Damn that teacher! Asking me to run an errand for him! Tsk! I hate that teacher." Cagalli kept on cursing while walking along the hallway.

-flashback-

"_Miss Hibiki!"_

"_yes Mr Rau?" _

"_where's you assignment?"_

_Oh damn I forgot! "well you see sir I left it at home. And... but I promise I'll bring it to you first thing in the morning tomorrow!"_

"_well I'm sorry Miss Hibiki. I don't accept excuses. I believe that every mistake comes with a punishment. Could you go to the science lab and get the book the work book there instead of only answering 1 question I'll giving you an additional of two more problems. Due tomorrow"_

"_But..." Cagalli tried reasoning out_

"_I don't take no for an answer, unless you want to fail on my subject?"_

"_no sir. I'll get it now." There's nothing that Cagalli could do._

-end of flashback-

"argh! I really hate that creepy teacher!" while Cagalli was walking along the hallway she suddenly heard a song. Someone was playing a piano. (kiss the rain by yiruma) It was a beautiful but very sad melody. It was full of sadness. _What's this? It feels really sad. It hurts. It feels like the person playing is full of pain. _Cagalli searched for the source of the sad melody. _It's coming from the music room. _Cagalli slowly peeked to the room and to her surprise the person playing the piano was.

"Athrun?" she whispered quietly. She wanted to ignore it but somehow she can't she don't know why. She looked at his face and unusually it was full of "sadness and pain" she whispered again. She couldn't move her legs even if she wants to. She couldn't shift her gaze even if she wants to. She just couldn't stop looking at him, his face that's full of sadness and pain. _It's weird, it seems like I can feel his pain through his music. It makes want to cry. It's sad, It hurts. _Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when Athrun stopped playing. She quickly hid behind the door. She was about to leave when she heard Athrun speak.

"if you want to listen you can just come in" normally she would get mad and walk away but this time it was different she didn't feel pissed or irritated at all, instead she felt sad. Maybe it's because she still feels sad because of the music. Or maybe, it's because the way he said it is different. Maybe it's different from the usual Athrun Zala that she knows. Instead of walking away she just came in and looked at him. She just stood there and looks at him. She looked at his eyes. It was sad and full of pain. Not the usual Athrun Zala.

"This song." She started "it's beautiful" her heart was throbbing as the words come out of her mouth. She came closer and sat at a chair in front of the piano.

"unfortunately this is the only piece I know." He looked at Cagalli and then shifted his gaze back into the piano "and this is the only piece I'll ever want to know." He slowly touched the piano. "coz this is the only piece that that person ever thought me.. I'll never want to forget this song." A moment of silence passed. "well anyway..." before Athrun could finish, he was cut off by Cagalli.

"It's beautiful but it's sad. It's very...sad" those words just came out of her mouth out of nowhere. "It seems like you're in deep pain and suffering"

Athrun was stricken by Cagalli's words. He never thought that Cagalli would see through him by just listening to his music. "Wow. You've completely seen right through me...I've been completely discovered" ... "my mom taught me that"

"where is she"

"she left a long time ago. To be in a place where can never go."

"I'm sorry.."

"it's ok"

"Is this the real Athrun Zala?"

"Hah. Yep! I'm the real one!" a small smile curved from his lips "completely uncool right?"

"no, it's much more better than the jerk Athrun Zala that I know." And with that she smiled at him. The first unsarcastic smile she had ever given to Athrun.

"hah. This is the first time you have smiled to me without being sarcastic at all."

"well that's because this is the first time that you weren't a jerk to me."

"well, you have a point there." They looked at each other then laughed.

"well then, it's nice to meet you Mr, Real Athrun Zala! How about a hand shakes?"

"Is it just me or your really being nice to me?"

"well FYI I'm a nice person. I'm just not nice around you. So do you want to be friends or not?" she said while raising an eyebrow at Athrun.

" ok friends."

Cagalli's heart started beating wildly when Athrun took her hands so she quickly pulled her hands. "ahm. Well I gotta go coz ahm. I have to get the book that Mr. Rau asked from me."

"ahm. Ok" Athrun looked at Cagalli with a questioning face.

"ok bye." She was about to run out when Athrun spoke once again.

"but we're friends now right?"

She then turned around and smiled at him. "yes we are"

"thanks." He then smiled at her.

Cagalli's face started to paint bright red so she quickly ran out for him not to notice. _What was that?_ She then shook her head _I must be crazy. _

**-ATHRUN'S POV- **

Athrun just looked at the piano; complete unsure of what had just happened. "well. It's not bad to be exposed sometimes." the He poked the piano keys a little. "that was the first time. She's really amusing. She always surprises me. At least now... I don't have to pretend cool." He smiled then, "I wish this is the start"

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

...

So how was it? It took me a long time to finish this because my damn laptop broke down. Well I'm still hoping that you liked it! Comments pls!

BTW the piano song that I used is entitled Kiss On the Rain by Yiruma. It's a really good piece. I used that when i competed on a piano competition but unfortunately I only got 2nd place T_T


End file.
